Minus Energy
The Minus Energy is a malignant energy associated with the Grand Cross, a key moment in the Sentai Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive series and the harbinger of the arrival of the Grand Witch Grandiene. The Minus Energy is actually the true form of Grandiene, whose spirit is completely formed by Minus Energy, and needs in order to enter the real world using the large amounts of Minus Energy that will emerge on Earth when the Great Cross is formed, destroy it together with the whole universe. To achieve that goal, she sends her three sons and only daughter, the Psyma Siblings to Earth along with the servant of the family Pierre, to cause massive calamities and disasters using the Psyma Beasts to increase the amount of Minus Energy to carry it to the planet before that day of the Grand Cross. However, this energy can be counteracted by the Plus Energy, an opposite pole made of love, hope and courage created by Professor Mondo Tatsumi, a leading researcher of the Tatsumi Disaster Prevention Institute and patriarch of the Tatsumi rescue workers clan, who had discovered the Minus Energy 10 years ago and the calamity it would bring along with Grand Cross. When he could not convince anyone of his belief that the Minus Energy was going to invade the Earth, he disappears to be able to secretly create a weapons and technology system based on Plus Energy to fight against the mass of Minus Energy that he would soon overburden. To do this, in February 1999, he chose his five children to become GoGoFive to fight the Psyma, who by then had already begun to attack the earth. As the next six months passed, the GoGoFive and Psyma Family continued to struggle with the day of the Grand Cross and the greatest impact of Minus Energy ever closer. Even though the Psyma lost their leader and oldest son Dark King Zylpheeza, they continued to cause disasters to increase the evil energy before the decisive day. Finally, on August 18, on the day of the Grand Cross, the Minus Energy erupted throughout the Earth causing massive disasters when the Psyma Family finally used their power to summon Grandiene to descend on Earth. However, the GoGoFive interrupts the summoning ritual before the alignment is completed, but Grandiene manages to reach the planet albeit incompletely. She then ordered her children to gather more Minus Energy in order to complete their invocation, but they continually failed. On one occasion, they invoked the living asteroid Grandeo, which is composed of Minus Energy, to crash into the Earth and absorb it and complete her body, but the GoGoFive manages to destroy it before it hits the earth. After the death of her youngest son and second leader of family, Dragon Dark King Salamandes, grown tired of the continuous failures from her children, Grandiene absorbed the evil energies gathered in a chamber of the Psyma Paradico to be able to complete her body, to then get rid of her remaining children as she no longer saw them as necessary and chose to take down GoGoFive by herself, only to have her body destroyed as a result by Max Victory Robo. Although her body was destroyed, Grandine's spirit survived and fused with all the Minus Energy of Earth and the universe, and then starts with her reign of destruction. She then revived her strongest sons: Zylpheeza as a puppet and Salamandes as well after Pierre's request, for them to destroy then Earth. When both are defeated, Grandiene revived them again as Destruction Gods, with new energized bodies enabled and completely stripped of their souls. Grandiene then concentrates all her power to take control of both and transform them into her avatars in an attempt to fulfill his goal of total destruction. Finally, the Minus Energy and Grandiene were destroyed after the Max Victory Robo Sigma Project destroyed her destruction avatars Zylpheeza II and the Salamandes Dragon, and as a result, Grandiene's spirit retreated into the Earth's upper atmosphere before exploding due to her exposure to Plus Energy, which ended with the Minus Energy and with all traces of Grandiene gone forever. Gorenger Boat Ear Mask of the Black Cross Army sought to use Minus Energy to create a bomb to wipe out humanity. Category:Psyma Family Category:Energy